qanonfandomcom-20200214-history
A Guide To Chan Culture
https://www.reddit.com/r/CBTS_Stream/wiki/chans recovered via Google cache after CBTS_Stream censorship: A guide to chan culture Are you offended? Good. That's the point. The main chans - 4chan and 8chan - are the world's last bastion of truly free speech in online discussion format. To keep it that way, they have developed a manner of speaking that excludes the easily offended. Your feelings don't matter on 4chan and 8chan - only what you're claiming. Can you back it up or not? That's all that matters, especially on /pol/, the board known as Politically Incorrect. The chans are chaotic, difficult to use and follow, saturated in pornography and disgusting images - and frighteningly powerful when they put their minds to something. Should I visit the chans? Sure - if you have a thick skin. Should I post on the chans? No. Not until you've lurked for a good few years. My advice is to wait until at least 2024 if you've never done it before. Also, never annoy /pol/. Don't do it. Q had to post on 8/pol/ to change his tripcode (see below for explanation of this term) and I was actually quite worried on his behalf for a bit. EDIT: I had good reason to be worried. 4chan /pol/ may have been the ones to crack Q's passwords. Glossary of terms 4/pol: Politically Incorrect on 4chan. 8/pol: Politically Incorrect on 8chan. More industrious but with more psychopaths. Administrator: the programmer who has access to the code running a chan website. On 8chan, the administrator stepped in and added new features both for /cbts/ to whitelist Q's tripcode and to secure it. Anon: a chan user Board: A collection of discussion threads. 4chan is a board, 8chan has multiple boards. /cbts/ is an entire board of multiple discussion threads that belongs to the Board Owner. Board Owner: The owner of the entire collection of discussion threads (8chan only). Bread: The latest discussion thread on a particular topic Baker: The anon who creates the new bread Checked: Traditional to say when someone else's post number ends in two or more repeating digits. The more digits, the more mystical qualities are imbued to the post. The most famous 'get' of great digits in history was the 7777777th post on 4chan which simply said "Trump will win." This was before Nov 8 2016 so was taken to be prophetic. Clowns: The Clowns In Action. An exceedingly evil supranational organization that has manipulated geopolitics since at least as far back as 1953. Cripplechan: Nickname for 8chan by 4chan users. Refers to the former owner of 8chan who is wheelchair-bound. Cuckchan: Nickname for 4chan by 8chan users. Refers to the banning of all discussions on Gamergate by 4chan - hence 4chan is 'cuckolded' or 'cucked' since the topic is off-limits which is unusual for a so-called bastion of free speech. Dough: The updated information discovered by anons that needs to be put into the next bread. Get: A great set of digits. Glowing: Insult to someone who works for the CIA. Term coined by a brilliant but unstable programmer who wrote his own operating system. Glowing CIA Nigger: As above. GTFO: Please leave this board. LARP: Live Action Role Playing. Someone who is lying or pretending to be someone they're not. Mod: A moderator of the board. Can ban shills, sticky posts and read the pathetic reasons that people give when appealing their bans - probably the only perk. Namefag: Someone who puts a name in the name field of the Reply form. Frowned upon but useful when a topic spans multiple threads because some bakers are reliable and some are fags. Newfag: a beginner to chan culture. Not your personal army: Reply to any anon who wants a thread to do something for him personally. Oldfag: an experienced contributor to a chan. OP: Original Poster. The Anon who created the thread. OP is always a fag. Shill: Someone who derails or distracts a discussion, often because they're being paid to. Slide: A way to attack an image board like 4chan or 8chan. Shills flood individual threads or entire boards with nonsense posts, filling up threads or 'sliding' the real discussion off the front page index. Tripcode: A special set of characters that displays with your post produced from a unique password. Same password -> same tripcode. Useful for tracking who's who on the board - like Q. Tripfag: Someone who uses a tripcode but doesn't need to. On /cbts/, anyone who isn't Q basically. Troll: Someone who says something deliberately provocative in order to provoke a reaction and possibly reveal prejudices and weaknesses in the respondents. The World's Greatest Troll in real life is of course President Trump. revision by baruchthescribe— 2 months ago